Changes are Irony
by neofrack
Summary: Nick Wilde is a veteran detective partnered with an ambitious rabbit, Judy Hopps. They dont get along so well because Nick doesn't like to have a partner, while Judy is constanly trying to prove herself. When Nick past has come back to haunt him, watch these duo survive it while they change each other.
1. The First meeting

A/N : This is actually my old Fics (The First Meeting and The Getaway), but I decided to merge them due to me making more of the series. English is not my first language, so pardon me for all the grammar mistake. The cover is a scene from the first chapter, I drew a scene every chapter but it seems like fanfiction can only show one on the cover, so if you want to check it out, go to my Tumblr, the Link is in my profile.

Feel free to review.

Disclaimer : I do not own zootopia.

A fox is crouching behind a couch. Taking cover from what's in front of him. A deer, holding a gun pin point at the fox place, shooting the couch a couple times. The only thing that keep the fox alive is that couch. The fox wondered why this has become a dangerous situation, all he did was investigating a kidnapping case, track the house of the kidnapper, and check it for evidence when there's nobody home. Simple. His plan is went well, until the deer noticed that his home is being checked and shoot the fox in the shoulder from behind.

"What are you doing in my house, Fox ?!" The deer shouted and shoot more

The fox considered to answer, but he thinks it will make the situation much worse.

"No response ? am I causing too much pain for you to bear that makes you can't talk ?" The deer mock

The fox hold his left shoulder, blood flowing from the wound.

"Fine then if you don't want to answer" The deer continued

Then the living room become quite. _Is he leaving ? ,_ The fox wondered. He peak from behind the couch and noticed that the deer is gone, the door on the right is opened. Nick carefully walk towards the deer last position to investigate. When he looked at the door, a gun tip comes out from the door and immediately shot, with his reflex, the fox dodge it and take cover behind the wall.

"Come out and drop your weapon fox, or I swear to god I will shoot this cub" said the deer

The fox take a peak from the wall and sees the deer has his gun pointed on a wolf cub head. The wolf cub muzzle is shut tight with a duct tape along with his hand and feet tied. The cub looks scared and crying.

 _Tch,_ the fox thought.

With a defeated sigh the fox throws his gun away and slowly comes out of his cover.

"Good, now….." the deer pointed the gun at the fox

"any last word ?" He continued

"I have three actually : did you count ?" the fox finally speaks

"What ?"

Before the deer have the time to think, the fox started running to him. The deer pulls the trigger only to find his gun is empty. When he finally realized what the fox meant, a baton hit his hand, making him drop his weapon, continued by a hit to the stomach and head, knocking him out. In a matter of seconds the situation turned upside down.

 _What a pain in the ass_ , the fox thought.

* * *

Not long after that, the police has come to the scene. The fox is siting on the ambulance while his left shoulder being treated.

"We have to stop meeting like this Nick" said the female hippo nurse

"Yeah we should, this time I swear it was a coincidence hippy" he agree

"That's what you said the last time we met" Hippy mock

Their conversation ended when a huge figure approach them.

"Wilde" a buffalo greet him

"Chief" he greeted back

"After all that's done, come to my office" the chief ordered

 _Great, another speech session_ , Nick thought.

Instead of answering he just stared into the buffalo eyes.

"I assume that as a yes, now if you excuse me, I have a job to do" the chief said as he walks away.

It took nick a few hours to finally get his shoulder patched. The doctor said, he must rest for at least a week to recover his shoulder. After he's finished in the hospital, Nick goes straight to the precint. The door to chief bogo room is never changed. When he sees it for the first time in the force, he was very nervous, but now, this door is just a door to him. He knock on the door. After a few moment, the chief answered it.

"Come in"

Nick opened the door, get in, and sit in the chair in front of bogo desk.

"First thing first, I want to congratulate you for solving that case, and saving that wolf cub life" said bogo

"Thank you sir" Nick replied

"I hear from the doctor that you need a full week of rest to heal, looking at the past, it seems like it's useless to force you to rest, I recommend you avoid field work until your shoulder is fully healed"

"But that is not the only reason I called you here, I'm assigning one of the officers to be your subordinate, she will help you solve all of your case" he continued

Nick didn't respon to that statement.

"now, I know that you have a **past** with this kind of things, but nowdays you're…"

A knock on a door cut bogo sentence.

"you called chief ?" said the voice from behind the door

"Come in hopps" Said bogo

The door opens revealing a grey furred bunny with a black tip on her ears.

"Take a seat" continue bogo while pointing the seat beside nick

"Wilde, this is officer judy hopps" as he pointed at the bunny

"And hopps, you maybe already know him, but this is detective wilde" he continued

Judy have Heard form her colleagues, detective Wilde, The first and currently the only fox cop, He has been in the force for a long time that nobody know when he first joined. She looks at the fox. His face is showing no emotion.

"Now hopps, you done nothing wrong, in fact you're doing a very good job these months, so I decided to give you a promotion, from now on you're going to assist detective Wilde on any of his case" Said bogo

Both Nick and Judy eyes were widened when they hears that. It took her a few seconds to come back to reality .She want to scream in happy, but decided not to make a bad impression.

"Thank you so much sir" She said while holding her excitement

"I hope you will not waste this opportunity, now you're dismissed, I need to speak with detective wilde alone" ordered bogo

"Yes sir" said hopps as she exited the room

The room have become quite again after judy left. Bogo decided to break the silence.

"I assume you have no objection over this"

"Actually, I have, No I will not accept that bunny as my subordinate" Nick finally speak

"Nick, I know what you're thinking, but you're getting more and more careless these days, I don't want to lose one of my best **again** , so I need someone to watch your back !"

"She'll only slow me down"

"Don't worry Wilde , that bunny is the top of her class, the only reason why I don't take her to the field, is because she's still naïve, and I entrusting that to you"

"Sir, with all due respect…."

"Shut it Wilde, My decision is final and cannot be changed, now get out of here before I suspend you"

They stared at each other, nick still want to argue, but he knows that the chief doesn't play with his threat, and his shoulder injury is the more reason to suspend him. Finally he sighed in defeat.

"Fine" He said calmly before exiting the room.

* * *

Judy still cannot believe what just happen, after all these months giving all her best, she's finally being promoted.

"Woohoo !" Said judy as she jumping in happiness.

"Whoa, what get you all exited about ? A voice beside her ask

She turns to see a fat cheetah in the reception desk, smiling at her.

"Clawhauser, I just got promoted !" she said.

"Wow, good for you judy, promoted to what exactly?" Clawhauser asked

"I'll be working under detective Wilde "

"Detective Wilde ? Detective Nick Wilde ?" Clawhauser asked with disbelievement

"Yes, what's wrong about him ? " Judy wondered

"Nothing, it's just that you're a rabbit and he's a fox, it's kinda weird bogo pair you up, maybe it's because you both are the first of your species on the force?"

Now that judy think of it, it is kind of weird. Well, aside from the fact that they both the first of their species, they are actually a natural enemy. Judy knows that not all foxes are bad like gideon grey, but it still bother her. How will her father react if he knows judy are working under a fox

"Huh…..what else do you know about him? Judy asked

"He's a quiet person, and he usually moves away from other mammals, Oh and fetective Wilde has been working alone for a long time, I can't imagine if he has a partner"

Judy have a mixed feeling after hearing about his superior. Her thought broke when she sees her superior walking down the stairs. _I can't judge mammal by her species, this is a good thing, and im going to go through with_ it, she thought.

"Oh there he is, gotta go clawhauser" judy said as she approach Nick.

"Have a nice day ,judy" replied clawhause as he look judy running.

 _I wonder what would happen with them,_ Clawhauser thought.

* * *

Nick still cannot accepting the fact that he have a subordinate now. He's walking toward his room that located on the first floor. His steps stopped when a voice calls him from behind.

"Detective Wilde"

 _Great, just what I need right now,_ he thought sarcasticly

He turn around and see Judy, standing in front of him full of enthusiasm.

"I'm ready for assignment sir" the bunny said

He look at her from bottom to top.

 _What were bogo thingking, how is this little bunny gonna help me solve a case,_ Nick thought.

He just sighed and says

"Follow me" as he started to walk again

 _So far so good,_ Judy thought.

Judy followed behind him. Everyone that have passed them is either confused or surprised at the fact that the bunny who have been a meter maid for months now working with a detective, and the more shocking fact is that the detective is Nick Wilde, the loner. Nick don't have a problem with this at all, but judy didn't know if she's want to feel proud or embarrassed. After a short walk they arrived at nick office. The office smaller than the chief, but it still amazed judy to have your own office in the precint.

"Wait here" nick ordered while he's getting inside a closet.

Judy can't wait to help solving a case, like a real detective, after months of becoming meter maid and doing paper work, she's finally becoming a real cop.

Nick comes back carrying a ton of paper in his hand and dropped it to the table in front of judy.

"Here's my paper work I haven't finished, I'm on my desk if you need me" said nick while he started to walk towards his desk

Judy imagination broke as she looks at the ton of paperworks, _All these months just to get more paper work !?,_ Judy thought angrily.

"Sir, wait !" Judy tone started to rise

Nick glanced back at her.

"Chief bogo said I'm here to assist you with your cases not doing some paper work !" she protest

"You still don't understand do you ? .alone , fortunately for you bogo said you can help me with all of my cases, but he didn't say how you do it right? So this is the best I can do for you, finished my paper work, you get to be my subordinates, I don't get disturbed, everybody's happy." Nick said calmly

"But sir, I want to go to field with you!" Judy's said with anger

"Even if bogo send you to me, I'm still your superior, if you don't want to do this, I could have just report insubordination to him, and you can be meter maid for all I care" He replied

Judy anger, have been cooled off a little bit by that last sentence. Being a meter maid again is definitely worst than this. And she finaly realize that all of her sayings before could make her fired from her job if she says it to another superior, but nick didn't. With a look of guilt, she apologize

"I'm sorry sir, that was rude of me"

Nick stayed silent for a little bit, and answered

"Just get the paper done" as he walked to his desk

Judy sit in the couch and started to work. She still upset from before, but decided not to make it worse by getting angry.

Nick look at her when she doesn't notice.

 _Why didn't I fire her,_ he wondered.

He's then realized judy look exactly like him before **that** happens.

He smiled secretly and hope that she's never gone through what he's been through.


	2. The Discovery

Judy scowled as she walked to Nick office. She's holding a cup of coffee in her hands. A month working with Nick is harder than she thought was. Her daily work consist of working out Nick paperwork or doing what she's been told by him. Judy colleagues notice it and tease her for it. They even have a nickname for her based on her daily activity, "The secretary". Judy was so embrassed because of that. A voice called from behind make Judy stop.

"Hey, Judy, you're doing another errand ?" said wolfword

The mammals around there chuckle as he said that. Judy Felt embrassed and furious as she continue walking ignoring them. Judy slammed the door to Nick office and goes straight to his desk.

"Here's your coffee" Said Judy in anger before going back to her desk and continue her work.

Nick Notice her tone, but simply don't care. He's Concetrating at the file in front of him. Yesterday, a dead body has been found in an alley with no bruises or scar or anything . This was the seventh the same thing happen. There were no leads regarding the cause of it. Fortunately for Nick, This time there was a Witness, a Hippo with the name of Michael. He said he sees the victim talking in the alley with a sheep before suddenly fall to the ground. The sheep ran away when Michael approach them and call for help. When the medic comes, they said the victim was still alive as they heard his heartbeat, but the victim is not moving at all even though his eyes are still opened. The victim died 3 hours later because of heart failure. The police comes to conclusion this was an ordinary overdosed junkie and closed the case. But his Instict tells him there's something else going on there. Therefore he checked it back to see what's he's missing.

 _I need more information,_ Nick thought. Nick can only think of one person if it involves a drug.

"Hey, rabbit, give this to Bogo, and tell him I need to check something out !" said Nick as he placed the file on Judy table.

"Sir, with all due respect, I have a name and it's Judy Hopps, and I would appreciated if you call me by that name" said Judy while holding her anger.

Nick doesn't care and exited the room.

 _Jerk,_ Judy thought.

She looked at the file Nick placed, and a thought cross her mind as she open the file and read it.

* * *

"C'mon People ! I already discount this 50 percent off, and you still want more ?" A weasel protest as mammals walk by his store not paying attention to him.

"Weaselton…" a voice from behind creep him as his eyes widened.

Weaselton is a cautious mammals because of his past of working in the underground. It's impossible to sneak up to him, but when he **IS** being sneaked up, he knows there's only one mammals that capable of doing that. Weaselton slowly turned around to see that familiar face.

"Oh, oh, hey Wilde, can I help you ?" said the weasel nervously

"I need some information regarding some drug dealers" Nick answered

Weaselton eyes widened even more when he hears that.

"No ! I told you before, I don't want to involve in any of your cases anymore, it will only bring problem to me" Weaselton said trying to stand his ground.

Nick didn't answer and instead stared deeply into the weasel eyes. Weasealton feels more nervous as he looked into Nick stares and remembered what Nick did to him a long time ago, and finally give up.

"Allright, Allright, just don't do that thing again to me, I beg you !" he pleaded

"I'm looking for a new dealer, specificly a sheep" Nick said

"You're searching for a ram named Doug, before you decided to hear about this guy, I warning you, that guy is the kind of guy you want to avoid"

"Tell me more"

* * *

 _This is it,_ thought Nick while looking at the cheap hotel as he making sure this was the right address weaselton gave to him. He proceed to the to the intended room and stopped in front of the door. Nick could hear a music playing inside the room.

"Excuse me, pizze delivery" Nick lied

There's no answer.

 _Didn't buy it huh,_ Thought Nick as he drew his gun and Kicked the door open. What he found there make him astonished. The room was a mess, but there's one particular thing that drawing Nick attention. The ram he's looking for was seated in the middle of the room, covered in blood with his hand tied.

 _What happened here ? ,_ Nick wondered as he sees the ram is not moving. A glimpse of figure jumping out of the room through the window, returns him to reality. Nick let his Instict takes over and immediately chase to the alley outside. But his chase only last until the figure take a turn and vanished out of the thin air.

 _Shit, I lost him,_ Nick cursed himself for letting the figure go. Nick decided to go back to the hotel room, and checked it. He Checked doug pulse and confirmed he's already dead , his face was swollen, probably because the figure punch him In the face over and over.

 _He's being tortured, but for what exactly ?_ Nick wondered. He search the room and found nothing until he checked the bathroom and found Doug stash below the sink. It was some kind of pill, he put it down as he doesn't know what is the drug and who made it. Nick then search the only place he hasn't checked yet, when he found a piece of paper in doug's hand. It contains a series of number. Nick thought it for a few moment and realize it was a coordinate. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Clawhauser ? I found a dead body In hill street resort, downtown, send backup will ya" He hung up without giving clawhauser a chance to respond.

Nick dialed another number in his phone.

"Bunny, I need you to go into my computer and checked a coordinate for me"

" _For the last time sir, im….., argh just forget it, wait a second"_ Judy said

" _What's the coordinate ?"_

"85 87 33 66 80" Nick answered

Nick hears a typing sound on the line.

" _There's no record of that coordinate sir, it only shows a blank area"_ Judy answered

"what's the closest area to there ? " Nick asked

" _Banyon st, in the edge of savanna central, can I ask you what is this coordinate sir ?"_

Nick hung up.

 _I better leave before that buffalo butt start asking report,_ Nick thought as he leaves the scene.

* * *

Unknown to Nick, a pair of eyes watched him the whole time from the moment Nick re-entered the room.

"Boss ?"

" _Is it done_ _?_ "

"Yes, but we have a problem"

" _What is it ?"_

"The ram won't give up the answer and died before telling it"

The voice on the other line became silent.

"But, there was a fox who break in, it seems like he's somekind of detective, and found something, What do you want me to do about him ?"

" _Follow him, Capture him if possible, don't kill him until you get the answer_ "

"Ok boss"

* * *

"Sir ?, hello Sir?"

Judy slammed the phone when she realize Nick was hang up on her. _That fox !,_ Judy thought in anger. Judy look at the coordinate. She connected the dots and assumed the coordinate is a place that connected in his case. Her thought this morning resurfaced in her mind. She rethinks it, but her anger decided her choice. _I had enough of this, I'm gonna find that place first, and solve this case, leaving that fox dumbfounded,_ Judy thought.

Judy drive to savanna central with her meter maid cart, because that's the only vehicle she's get.

 _Ugh, when will I get a real car,_ She complained

She looked around the edge to find the area and found an abandoned industrial area.

 _This seems about it,_ Judy thought In happiness.

The sign says : **Wether industry**

Judy hearts sank when she sees the gate are opened.

 _Oh no, did he already come ? ,_ Judy thought, and sure enough, it's confirmed when she saw Nick's car parked in front of the warehouse. A few moments later, the fox comes out from the warehouse. When He saw Judy and his eyes widened a little bit before going back to his poker face.

"What did I say about not disturbing me" Nick said

Judy didn't think this far, she thought Nick will have a trouble finding the place, blinded by her anger she was forgetting that the fox is not just a regular detective but a veteran one, of course finding places like this is easy for him. With that in mind, Judy tried to reasoned.

"I can explained sir…." She pauses and raise her ears. A sound of a gun safety being release is heard by her. Nick noticed her expression and look at the direction she concentrated to hears. He Saw in afar 3 armed mammals are coming toward them. They both freeze when they see that until one of the mammals raise his gun to them and start reflexes took over as he grabbed Judy by her arms and pull her behind his car. A second later, there was a loud sound of The car penetrated by bullets.

"Stop it, We don't want to kill them yet" One of the mammals shouted

Judy still in shock, she knows what about to happen before as she heard the sound, but she couldn't react fast enough. If Nick didn't pull her, She would've be…

Judy face become pale when she imagine that. Nick take a peak and sees them clear now, It was a wolf and a two tiger.

"Hopps ! call backup"

Nick order return Judy to reality, She reached her intercom and started to call.

"Clawhauser !"

" _Judy ? what's wrong ?"_ clawhauser asked from the other end

"We currently in an abandoned neighborhood near….."

She was cut off when her intercom suddenly breaking into pieces and a hole appeared on the car. When they looked behind there was no one there.

"sniper" said Nick looking around him

"Fox, come out, by now you must have realized that our sniper has you on his sight right ?" Nick peak and sees the wolf shouting at them.

"The only reason you're not dead yet are because we just want to talk, specifically about what you found" the wolf continued

Nick thought the only way to escape the sniper sight.

"hopps, c'mon"

He grabbed Judy arm and run toward the abandoned warehouse.

"Ah, You want to play hide and seek ? fine by me" The wolf shout as he sees Nick and judy getting in to the abandoned warehouse.

"ray, get down here and take the boys to the back door, I handle the front" The wolf said in his intercom

" _Copy that boss"_


	3. The Getaway

"you can't hide forever Fox, come to us willingly and maybe we let the bunny go"

 _Yeah, like hell you do,_ judy thought.

"Sir, listen to me, we can fight them off !" whisper judy

Nick didn't respon at first, he keep looking around, trying to figure out how can both of them can escape without any fight.

"Sir?" Judy voice brought him back to reality

 _I guess there's no other way,_ Nick thought

"Stay here judy, I have a plan" he said while moving quiet and fastly through the maze of cabinets inside the warehouse.

"Sir, wait…" when judy tried to follow him, one of the mercenaries spot her, it was a bear with a knife in his hand.

"Found you" The bear said

Judy turned around almost immediately and start running, she tried to go left and right to confuse the bear, but unexpectedly the bear almost as fast as judy. _How can he moves so fast with that body of his ? ,_ Judy thought. After 4 or 5 turn she met a dead end. _Oh shit !_ , she tried to go back but the bear already in her path.

"Dead end bunny, let's make this simple shall we, don't struggle, we just want the fox" said the bear as he coming loser.

Judy tried to fight back by jumping forward and kick him in the face, but the bear somehow sees that and catch the her leg, then he toss her back to the wall hard enough.

"Ack" she cries

She tries to stood up and face the bear, but when she see his face, she's felling something that she's feel when Gideon scrath her face. **Fear**. Unable to move she just lean back while the bear slowly moving in.

A shadow comes above the bear, it was nick carrying his baton while spinning in air and hit the bear in the head powerfull enough to knock him down.

"that's one" he said calmly

Judy has never been happy to see her superior, she's move forward and hug nick while crying. Nick didn't expect this to happen.

"I thought you leave me" she said

"I'm sorry, judy, I'm…." nick is speechless by her action , he don't know what to do in this situation.

"I usually work alone so, I just do what I do, I promise to never leave you again, but right now we still in danger so I need your help" he continued

"Yeah, right" she dried her tears

"while im gone im counted how many is chasing us and turns out to be 7, I already knock one down, so that's leave us 6 to go" he said while taking his gun out.

"Here, take my gun, tried not to use it, I don't like to kill, and seeing you just cry while hugging me make me come to conlusion you don't like it either but it's for your safety" he continued

Judy take the gun from his paw, even though she knew how to use the gun, it's the first time he allowed to use it since she does'nt get one and her self defend weapon are only a fox repellent. _8 shots_ , she thought as she cheking it's magazine.

"Thank you" she said

Nick fell silent for a moment the he answered

"your welcome, now, here's the plan, we're going to the exit, and if we encountered one of them, I will silently take them out, while you watching my back, understand ? "

She nod.

"Good, let's move"

* * *

They move quiet and fast towards the exit. Judy do exactly as her superior ordered when encountering a mercenaries along the way, stay and watch. She's never seen nick fighting, so now when she sees it, she's amazed by nick agility and fighting skill. _How many years he's been fighting to be that good,_ judy wondered. While judy was wondering about nick ability, uknown to her, a pair of eyes has set sight on them.

Nick is getting tired. He already knocked out 3 more mercenaries while doing it silently and as fast as possible. _This can't keep going, we need to move fast,_ he thought.

"Cmon, judy lets go" he called to the left turn behind him

There's no answer.

"Judy ?" he called one more time

 _Shit, is she caught ?_ , he wonder.

He run towards the left turn, but when he turn, a punch welcome him in the face, throwing him back, knocking a cabinets down which makes a lot of noise.

"Over here guys" A voice shouted

Nick tried to get up, but he's still dizzy from the damaged he took, he tried to focus and see what's in front of him.

It was a wolf, holding a gun pinpoint to judy's head, while his other hand cover judy mouth.

"Don't you dare move fox, or I'll blow this bunny head off " the wolf said

Nick is considering fight him off, but the other mercenaries have arrived, a lion on his right and a bear on his left, surrounding him. Judy tried to struggle and speak.

"Hmph"

The wolf then hit her in the head with his gun.

"If you keep struggling , I will shot you"

That action has made nick mad, his body all tense up ready to fight.

"Last chance" said the wolf releasing his gun safety.

"Drop your weapon fox" said the lion in nick's right

He looked into judy violet eyes. She's shaking her head. _No sir, don't do that, don't worry about me_ , judy thought. Nick drop his baton, he can't afford to _lose someone else_.

"Good" said the wolf

"Just let the rabbit go, I'm the one you want" nick said

"Maybe, I will consider it, but for now…. Boys, pack him up" ordered the wolf

The lion and the bear closing on and nick, and the last thing he remembered was a pain behind his neck before blacking out.

* * *

As nick began to wake up, he immediately feel that sharp, throbbing pain on the back of his neck. He tried to reach it with his arm, but his arm can't move from it's place, and then he remembered. He's been caught with judy. Nick began to look around, he's still in the abandoned warehouse, he's sitting in a chair with his hand behind his back tied with a duct tape. His leg is strapped to the chair with a duct tape. It seems like he's in the middle of the warehouse since the space around him is wide.

"Sir, are you okay ?"

He sees judy lying on the ground in front of him, with her foot and hands behind her back both tied. The mercenaries are not seen anywhere near.

"I gave you one job rabbit, to look out, and you screwed it, look at us now" nick replied

That statement, makes judy half mad half guilty, she's still being underestimated, she's considering to counter mock him, but instead she's apologizing.

"Im sorry"

Before nick could reply, a voice emerged

"well, look who's finnaly wake up"

Nick look to his right and sees a wolf, a lion and a bear approaching him.

"well what do you guys chatting up?" The wolf asked

"Let the rabbit go, she has nothing to do with this" Nick replied

"Well I already said I consider it, but the answer is no, she's seen too many of this, the least we could do, is to kill her painlessly"

Judy eyes widened when she hears the wolf answer.

"But, I'm a half man of word, so here's what im gonna do, I'm not gonna touch the rabbit….yet, so instead I want you to tell me where is the thing that we're looking for"

Nick keep his mouth shut.

"Well, if that's your answer then we have no choice" he turn to face the bear and nod

The bear leave to nick's left again.

"My subordinate had already wake up, and they pretty pissed that you knocked them out from behind one by one, so they're gonna torture you, but don't worry though they're not gonna beat you all at once, one by one since you seems to like it that way"

Realizing what's gonna happen, judy eyes widened again and talk

"No…."

The wolf turned to face her face

"Don't worry darling, we start with him first, since he's the one who do all the work before"

"Why are you doing this ?" judy asked

"well, I'm an mercenary, this is work, you police have your own work too right ?"

The bear came back with five more mammals.

"Well, it seems like my time is up, enjoy your time with them, but before that….."

The wolf suddenly punch nick in the face so hard that nick fell down with his chair.

"I want to do the first punch, all yours ray " the wolf finished his sentenced

"Nick!" judy cried

Ray fix nick chair with him to his original position, judy recognized him as the bear who throw her to the wall.

"You remember me fox ? I actually want to kill you, but the boss said I can't before you tell us the location, so here I am, Now where's the location ?"

Nick answered it with a spit to ray face.

"ha, you really knew how to answer"

Ray began to punch nick continuously. Judy cant stand watch him being a punch bag.

"Stop ! Please, Stop !"

"Tch, somebody shut that rabbit mouth"

"Please don't do….Hmphhhhh" One of the mammals grab a duct tape and place it on judy's mouth

After Several minute punching nick, ray doesn't get any respon or answer from nick at all.

"Wow, you're so tough" ray said with a pant

"If a fist doesn't do it….." ray pulled a knife from his belt

"How about a knife ?"

"Hmmmphhhh" Judy scream in horror behind her taped mouth as she sees ray slowly scratching his knife along nick skin.

* * *

 _How long…._ nick mind wondering.

Nick doesn't know anymore how much time have passed while he's being tortured. He's been puched and cut by several mammals who's taking turn. He's blacked out several times, only to be awakened by some cold water that have been poured on him. The pain that he received is so great that his body started to feel numb, but even after all of that nick didn't tell a single word.

"He's not gonna speak" said the lion

"you're right, tell boss to come here" ray ordered

They stopped torturing him. Nick glad that they finnaly stop, but with them stopped, his body is starting to feel pain again returning him to reality. He sees judy in front of him, still watching him with teary eyes while being gagged. She eventually stops screaming behind her tapped mouth as she knew it was pointless.

"I'm losing my patience fox" the wolf coming towards him

"I need that location now !" he screamed at nick

Nick still keep his mouth shut.

"Fine, you pushed me beyond my limit" the wolf is approaching judy

He took a knife and put it on judy cheek.

"Since you seems to withstand all those tortures, why don't we move to her ?" said the wolf

Nick eyes widened, the wolf noticed it.

"ah, so do you want to tell me the location ?" the wolf asked

Nick seem hesitated to keep his mouth shut.

"It's all right, take your time, after all the bunny is still in great condition, maybe we start from here" said the wolf as he slowly cut judy cheek.

"Hmpphhhh" Judy cried behind her tapped mouth

"Stop, I'll tell you" nick said in a small voice

"ah finally, so where is it ? " the wolf asked

 _No nick, don't tell him, they gonna kill us anyway,_ Judy thought

Nick is mumbling something that the wolf can't hear.

"what ?" asked the wolf

Nick repeat the same thing, but the wolf still can't hear it.

As the wolf getting closer to him, nick counted how many enemies in his vision, a lion on his right, 2 bears and a jaguar on his left, two tiger next to judy, and finally the wolf coming towards him. _That's all of them,_ he tought _._ What the mercenaries doesn't know that they all so focused at making him talk when he was secretly cutting his binding. His hands are already free when they stopped torturing him. When the wolf is in nick's range, nick's repeat it one more time

"You shouldn't have done that"

he punched the wolf stomach as hard as he could, that action has made the wolf drop the knife he's holding, nick catches the knife throws it on the lion stomach, he grabs a gun in the wolf firearm belt while he jumped front, bringing the chair with him and smashing it to the tigers, then he shot the three mammals on his left before they even react what was happening, then he finish off the dizzy tigers in front of him by shooting them. He turns around to see the wolf in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that to her" said nick in cold voice

"Wait…." The wolf couldn't finish his sentence as nick shot him in the head.

Judy couldn't process what just happen. It all happen in an instant. Nick reached to the dead tiger body and took a knife, and move closer to judy. He removed the tape on her mouth.

"Ahh, nick are you okay ?" She asked

He respond it by cutting the duct tape that binding her hands and legs. After doing that, he collapsed.

"Nick!" Judy cries

Nick's body is at his limit, he loss too much blood from all the cut he have.

"Judy, Get out of here" He says

"No ! I won't leave you"

"It doesn't do anything even if you stay here you dumb bunny, go get help"

"Then what about you ?"

"I'll be fine, I'm …just…. tired" nick said as he losing consciousness.

"Nick ? Nick, don't give up nick….Nic…ni.."

That sentence is the last thing he hear as the world around him turned black.


	4. The Memory He Choose Not to Remember

Judy run along side the nurses who pushed the emergency bed with Nick lying on it. _Nick please hang on_ , Judy thought. When they finally got into the operating room, one of the nurses stops her.

"This is as far as you go ma'am, please wait patiencely for the procedure to be done" The nurse said before closing the door.

Judy sit in one of the seat in front of the operating room, she was still in shock after what happened.

"Hopps" a voice distract her from her thought

Judy looked at the source of the voice and sees chief bogo standing in the hallway.

"Report" The chief ordered

Judy tells him everything including her reason why she was in there.

"Hopps, I handed you over to him to prevent his suicidal mission like this, not to join it !" The chief shouted at her.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm aware of my mistake, I will take responsibility and accept all the consequences that are given to me" she said in a trembling voice

Bogo sighed after he notice her condition, no matter how brave Judy is, she still naïve and probably traumatize after all she's been trough. Just like **Nick**.

"It's not all your fault, you both are just at the wrong place and time"

Judy still looked empty even after he said that. Not wanting another one of his officers falls, he spoke.

"Hopps, I know that this must be hard for you, but I want you to make this a lesson, don't be like Nick"

Judy attention was drawn by that last sentence.

"What do you mean?" She asked

Bogo thingking it for a moment and decided to tell her.

"Nick used to be like you, but something happened and it changes him to the way he is right now"

"Let me tell you a story" he continued to do what he has not done before for years.

* * *

 _Nick is standing in front of the door he's very fond of for a long time. The door to his dream. The door to Zootopia Police Departement. Becoming a police officer has been Nick's dream since he was little. Most mammals says that it's hard to become a police officer, let alone for a fox. Nick just happened to be one of them. Foxes often stereotyped Sly and Untrustworthy, so it's more difficult for him to get into the force. But even after hearing all of that, Nick doesn't give up. Now, all of his hardwork has payed off as he open the door in front of him. Finally ! , he thought as he looked around and amazed how big the inside is. The view of the reception desk brought him back to reality. Right, gotta work first, Nick thought. He approach it and sees a honey badger reading some file report behind the desk._

 _"Excuse me" Nick said_

 _The badger then sees Nick, she seems not care at all but Nick notices her slight expression change._

 _"What do you want ?" The badger asked_

 _"I'm looking for the bullpen, can you tell me where it is ?" Nick asked back_

 _"Go straight from here, and turn right" The badger answered_

 _"Thanks" Nick thanked as he followed the badger instruction._

 _Well, that went well, Nick thought_

 _When he got into the bullpen, stares from all the mammals in the room welcome him, looking at the smallest officer. Nick nervously walked to an empty seat that located in the middle of the room._

 _"Atten hut !" The tiger in the front shout a few moment after nick sit._

 _A buffalo then proceed to enter the room, followed by all the officer stand up._

 _"All right, everyone sit" the chief ordered_

 _"We got some new face here today, but who cares" the chief continued_

 _The mammals in the rooms then started chukling. Nick didn't bother at that and keep a straight face._

 _"Assigntments ! officer paul, Ralph undercover, Ronald, boris, sahara square patrol, Wolfe Bruno central patrol, and finally Wilde" he looked at Nick for a moment._

 _"Parking duty, dismissised !" said the chief as he walked out of the room._

 _Nick can't believe what he just hear. Parking duty ? is that even a job in here ?, Nick thought as he's upset._

 _"Don't worry rookie, the chief always does that to a newcomer" said a voice from behind_

 _Nick turned around to see a wolf with a Black fur standing._

 _"You must be Nick Wilde right ? I'm wolfe" wolfe said as he offer a handshake._

 _Nick shake wolfe hands._

 _"I can't believe they hire a fox, I mean it must be hard for just to applicate into the academy!"_

 _Nick remember the moments he struggle when he aplicated._

 _"Yeah it was" nick acknowledge_

 _"But here you are, I'm impressed" praised wolfe_

 _Nick feels a combination of proud and shy when he hears that._

 _"Thanks" Nick thanked_

 _"Well don't stop know, you still got a long way if you wanna be a real police officer" wolfe said as he walks away, leaving Nick alone._

* * *

 _"Ugh…" Nick said as he looked into the mirror._

 _He's looking at the vest he wearing. Do I have to wear this ? , Nick thought. Nick always prioritized his appearance because he has been taught so. Now when he forced to wear something ridiculous, his confidence is decreasing. What could be worse than this, Nick wondered as he walks out of the locker room. What he doesn't know, a special vehicle for him is waiting to be found._

 _"Wilde, Wolfe Sahara square patrol"_

 _After a month being a "meter maid", this is the first time Nick got a different assignment. Nick's look so happy he's finally free from parking duty. And what's best is he get to be partnered with Wolfe, the only nice mammals he knows in the force._

 _"Hey, rookie, looks like we're together" wolfe said from behind_

 _"Yeah !" Nick Agreed_

 _"Wow, look at you, all fired up, finally free huh ? grab what you need, I'll be waiting in the cruiser" Wolfe said_

 _Nick getting more exited when he hears that last word._

 _Farewell joke mobile, Nick thought._

* * *

 _"is it really this boring ? " asked Nick_

 _"Well, it usually is" Wolfe answered_

 _They have been patrolling for hours now but there's no crime or suspicious activity occurred. They decided to take a break in some diner. Nick sighed while he's stirred his food._

 _"What's the difference between this and parking duty ? " Nick complained_

 _"Hey, cheer up, there's still time until the afternoon, if you lucky you might be able to do stuff ….." Wolfe said as he sees something in afar._

 _"In fact, you'll maybe able to do it right now" he continued while pointing out to something outside._

 _Nick follow his gaze and sees a suspicious pig and hyena carefully look at their surrounding and heading into an alleyway._

 _"Follow my lead" said Wolfe as he put money in the table and proceed to approach the alleyway. Nick nod and follow him._

 _"Wait" Wolfe whisper when they reached the alley. Wolfe take a peak from outside and see the mammals._

 _"Let's hear them out first" he whispered to Nick_

 _Nick hearing is not good as Wolfe's but he can still hear the mammals talked_

 _"Do you get it ?" Nick assumed that was the hyena_

 _"Of course, when I ever did not bring your order"_

 _"Show it to me"_

 _"This little thing can make you goes straight to heaven and comeback"_

 _"That's our cue" Wolfe said as he walk in to the alleyway_

 _"Fellas !" Both the hyena and the pig eyes widened as Wolfe and Nick make an appearance in front of them._

 _"Can I join your conversation ?" Wolfe smiled_

 _Without thinking they ran away from Wolfe heading to the other end of the alley._

 _"Stop !" Wolfe chased them followed by Nick._

 _Unexpectedly by Wolfe or Nick, the mammals they chase split up ahead, the pig goes left and the hyena goes right._

 _"Get the hyena, I got the pig" Ordered Wolfe_

 _Nick turns right and sees the hyena still running ahead._

 _"ZPD! Stop !" Nick shouted_

 _The hyena then take a turn into another alleyway to lose him. Nick follows to the alley when he sees something coming toward him. He's not reacting fast enough to dodge as he was thrown back by the hyena._

 _"So long Fox !" The hyena shout as he continued running_

 _Nick tried to chase him again, but he still dizzy from before. When he finally recover, the hyena is no longer in his sight. Wolfe arrived a few minutes later bringing the pig in cuff. He sees Nick expression and seems to know what happened._

 _"Once a rookie, always a rookie" Wolfe mock as he smiled playfully._

 _Nick cursed himself for failing at his first chase._

* * *

 _Nick enjoyed his life. Eight months in the force feels so fast. He has become best friend with Wolfe as the chief partnered them both so often. But Nick didn't know all of that is gonna end soon._

 _Nick and Wolfe is doing daily patrol when the Intercom started to buzzing._

 _" all unit, We got an emergency call from 19th street in sahara square" _

_19th street ? That's not far from here , Nick thought._

 _"This is unit 8, we'll check it out honey" as he drove away_

 _"Copy that" Honey confirmed through the intercom_

 _When they arrived, Nick eyes widened when he looked at the house in front of him. Compared to his place, this house is like a giant castle._

 _Wolfe walked to the front door and knocked it a couple of times._

 _"ZPD, we're here to help" he asked_

 _There is no answer at first._

 _"ZPD, open up "_

 _The door then opened revealing a tiger wearing a dark brown shirt and a black trouser._

 _"Can I help you officer ?" the tiger asked_

 _"We've received an emergency call from this location, is there any problem happening sir ? " wolfe asked_

 _The tiger then stare at Wolfe for a few seconds. Nick can see a little smirk has formed in his face._

 _"Yes, there was a burglar came into my house before, when I called the ZPD though, he ran away" said the tiger_

 _"Mind if we check the scene ?"_

 _"Not at all, come in" said the tiger_

 _"He break in from a window on the second floor, then come out on the door over there" The tiger pointed the door._

 _"Can you show me the window he breaks in ? " wolfe asked_

 _"Sure, come with me" the tiger answered_

 _"Nick, check that door" wolfe ordered_

 _Wolfe then walk upstairs with the tiger leaving nick alone. Nick proceed to the door which wolfe told him to check. He's appearently in the living room, since there was so many furniture lying around. Wow, the owner must be really rich, Nick thought as he looked at the expensive furniture. Seems fine, nick thought as he checks the door . His attention then drawn to a thread that was stuck on the edge of the door._

 _Where is this coming from ? , thought Nick while he follow the thread. It leads him to a closet not far from the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened. A female zebra was lying on the closet with her head bleeding._

 _"Ma'am are you okay ?"_

 _She's not answering._

 _She seems to be unconscious, but why would he be…. , It took a few moment for Nick to realize what is happening. The sound of something broke coming from the upstairs, returns Nick back to reality._

 _"Wolfe !" said Nick as he rushes upstairs_

 _Nick saw wolfe lying on the ground in one of the room upstairs. He draw his tranquilizer out and carefully approach. He scanned the room wolfe is in and don't seems to find the tiger. He checked Wolfe pulse, and find that he still alive. Nick looks around wolfe body was pieces of a broken vase. It looks like he's been hit from behind, Nick thought. Nick then proceed to call backup when a sting comes from his back. He looked at it and sees a dart sticking out of his back. His vision is started to blurred, as his body is slowly limp. Nick then realize wolfe tranquilizer has been gone as he falls to the ground._

 _"Good night, officer"_

 _The last thing he see is the tiger approaching them before the world around him turns black._

* * *

 _"Nick ! hey Nick !" a voice wake nick up_

 _Nick groaned as his eyes trying to see the surrounding environtment._

 _"You okay Nick ?"_

 _Nick looked at his right, and find wolfe beside him with his hand cuffed to a steel pipe behind his back. He then realize he himself has been cuffed as well by trying to moved his hand and failed._

 _"It was the tiger, Nick, all along" Wolfe said to him_

 _"Yeah, I figured" Nick agreed_

 _"Where do you think we are ?" Wolfe asked_

 _"I don't know" he answered_

 _Nick then looked around. He's in some kind of room, there are no windows at all, there are 2 doors on this room that located on his right and left. In front of him there's a stairs. Beside him there's wolfe and the female zebra he looked before lying unconsciously on the ground with his hand and feet tied with a rope._

 _"That's the real house owner" Nick tells wolfe_

 _"You found out and still got caught anyway? What a rookie" Wolfe mock_

 _"Hey, don't blame me, I priotized my partner condition who stupidly got hit from behind" nick counter mock_

 _"Ah seems like you both awake" a voice come from the front. It was the tiger, slowly descent the stairs._

 _"Do you know that kidnapping is a serious crime especially if you kidnapped two police officers ?" Wolfe asked_

 _"Oh I very much know officer, but if no one knews about it, what could happen ?" The tiger said as he smile_

 _"The others officers will notice our disappearance and look for us !" Nick said_

 _"Well good luck to them, we're in someplace where nobody will find, officer, trust me, I been doing this for years now" The tiger reply_

 _Nick and Wolfe surprised when they hear the last part_

 _"Wait, what were you doing ?" Nick asked_

 _"You'll see" the tiger answered as he dragged the unconscious zebra by her feet to the door on the left._

 _"What are you gonna do to her ?" Wolfe asked_

 _The tiger then opened the door on the left. The smell of rotten immidiatelly strike their nose. Inside of it was dark, so they couldn't see the whole room, but the back of the door tells them what they needed to know. Dried blood covered the back of the door almost on the whole thing._

 _"Hey ! Stop !" wolfe struggling to get his hand free._

 _"Please wait for your turn, okay" the tiger said as he entered the room dragging the female zebra along, and closes the door._

 _"Son of a bitch !" Cursed wolfe_

 _They both found out the room was not soundproof as they can heard the tiger whistle . Nick and Wolfe then imagine what's happening there in horror accompanied by the Whistle and an unidentified sound._

 _After a few hours, the doors opened again revealing the tiger in brand new clothes and holding something that looked like a cloth in his hand._

 _"What did you do !" Wolfe shouted to the tiger_

 _The tiger smiled and come closer to them_

 _"Do you really want to know ?"_

 _Nick then sees the cloth in his hand, it has white with a black strip all over it. Then, he realize that was not a cloth at all._

 _"You skinned Her" Nick said while his eyes widened_

 _"Well, looks like we got some detective over here" The tiger looks at Nick_

 _"You sick bastard !" Wolfe shout_

 _"Shout all you want officer, nobody gonna hears you down here"_

 _"Down here ? So we're underground then" nick said_

 _The tiger expression changes a little when nick says that._

 _"I'm impresses fox, you really are that keen aren't you ? Said the tiger_

 _"Too bad I'm not interested in you, as the reason i took you just because you sees my face, but this one..." He turns to face wolfe_

 _"A black furred wolf….what a rare color, your going to look nice on my collection"_

 _Both Nick and Wolfe doesn't have to be a detective to know what's that mean._

 _"You can't be…" Nick said in horror_

 _"Over my dead body" Wolfe said_

 _"Oh, I will officer, just not now" the tiger said as he walked to the room in right._

 _He opened the door, and turns on the light. This time he's not bothering to close the door. Nick and Wolfe can see the fur of mammals displayed on the wall. They can see the tiger hanging a new one in the wall. After the tiger finished his business, he then get out of the room, turn off the light and close the door._

 _"How many have you kill for that ?" Nick asked_

 _"49" the tiger answered_

 _"And the 50 is gonna be a blast" as he looked to wolfe and smiled_

 _"Fuck you" Wolfe cursed_

 _"See you tomorrow officers" the tiger said as he climbed the stairs leaving the two officers alone._

 _"Wolfe, im…."_

 _"Stop it Nick, it's not your fault, instead of apologizing, why don't you help me find a way outta here"_

 _Nick looked at wolfe face, his face is still showing anger from before, but nick can see a little fear on it._

 _"Okay" nick agreed_

* * *

 _They been trying for hours to get off their bound, but the result is not great. Their wrist is started to bleed because of the struggle._

 _"Shit, this pipe won't come off" Wolfe said in anger_

 _Nick stopped trying. Imagining what would happen if they don't make it out of here._

 _"Hey Wolfe, are we going to die here?" Nick said in depression_

 _"What ?! are you giving up? What happen to Nick Wilde?" Wolfe asked In anger_

 _"One thing I always liked from you….." as he pull the pipe_

 _"that you. Never. Give up !" as wolfe said that last word, the pipe behind him comes off_

 _"YES !" Wolfe shouted in victory_

 _"Now…." He moved his tied arm in the back to the forward through his leg._

 _"We just have to get that damn pipe off you" continued wolfe as he picked up the loose pipe and started to pull nick pipe. The pipe in nick back fall off easier because of that. He do the same thing as wolfe moving his arm forward._

 _"Let's get out of here" wolfe said as they both carefully climbing the stairs._

 _When they reach the top of the stairs, a door appear in front of them. Wolfe opened it as quietly as possible only to find no one's is on the location except them. They realize they are in some kind of abandoned store as there are shelves around that is empty. They looked outside and notice there's a snow everywhere._

 _"Looks like we're in thundratown" Nick said_

 _"No shit Sherlock,_ Come on _" Wolfe mock_

 _He open the door to outside, just a few steps later, a mechanical sound was heard from below Wolfe followed by his cries of pain._

 _"Wolfe!"_

 _Nick looked at Wolfe left leg and see a bear trap has attached on it._

 _"Oh god" nick said in horror when he sees it._

 _"That bad huh ?" Wolfe said in pain_

 _"Maybe I can get it off" nick said as he tried to release the bear trap_

 _"Nick!_ stop! _" Wolfe cries in pain_

 _"I'm sorry" he immediately stop what he's doing_

 _Nick panicked, as he don't know what to do._

 _"It seems like I can't go with you Nick"_

 _"What ?! no! I'm not leaving you !"_

 _"You have to, or he will catch us both"_

 _"What about you ? you'll die freezing !"_

 _"I'm a wolf Nick, i can at least survive this cold with my fur, just hurry up and get help before that bastard took it from me"_

 _Doubt appeared on nick face, and Wolfe saw that._

 _"Please Nick, do it for me" he pleaded to Nick_

 _That sentence decided off Nick decision._

 _" don't you die on me Wolfe" Nick said as he started to run_

 _"Thank you" Wolfe said as he look at nick running leaving him alone in the cold_

* * *

 _Nick doesn't know how far he has run. When he finally sees houses, he knocked the nearest door and asked for help. Even though he's still wearing his uniform, a fox with a cuffed hand is what mammals is usually avoid. He keep moving from house to house to get help but the all the doors didn't open, until one of the door opened and revealing a bear._

 _"Sir, I need your help, please" Nick pleaded_

 _" Are you sure you're not tricking me ?" the bear asked_

 _"Please sir, I'm an officer of the law, and my friend need help" Nick pleades once more_

 _The bear looked at Nick face and sees that he's telling him the truth._

 _"Fine, get in" The bear said_

 _"I need your phone"_

 _"Here" the bear give him his phone_

 _Nick then immediately calls the ZPD._

 _" ZPD, what's your emergency?" honey asked_

 _"HONEY !" nick shouted_

 _" Nick ? Where have you been, we've been trying to locate you since you and Wolfe gone missing"_

 _"I need Backup immediately, Wolfe hurts and been separated from me !"_

 _" Okay, where are your location ?" _

_"Snowy hills in Thundratown ! please be quick" Nick pleaded_

 _" We're coming as soon as possible"_

 _10 minutes later, the backup has arrived on the bear house. The chief is with them, founding Nick inside the house fatigued and lying on the ground._

 _"God, what happen Wilde ?" The Chief asked as he looked at nick condition_

 _Nick tries to get up, but fail, the other officers then help him._

 _"Wolfe, he's still in danger" nick said_

 _"Where is he ?" asked the chief_

 _"An abandoned store west from here"_

 _"Allright let's go" he ordered the other officers_

 _"Wait chief, I'll come with you"_

 _"No Wilde, you need to rest and recover, we'll take care of this" The chied ordered_

 _"Please Chief" Nick pleaded_

 _"Fine, let's go"_

 _Because of his condition, Nick is having a hard time to walk and get in to the cruiser. They started to going west. In the road there are no building at all, just snow every where. Nick doesn't believe that he was able to run that far when he backtracked with this cruiser. After a few minutes Nick can see the abandoned store in the distance._

 _"There chief" Nick pointed_

 _When they finally arrived, Nick heart shed. Wolfe was knowere to be seen, The only thing left from before is his blood and the bear trap._

 _"No….." Said Nick_

 _"What's wrong ?" the chief asked_

 _"Wolfe, he's supposed to be there !" Nick cried_

 _"Calm down Wilde, stay here, were going to check the perimeter" The chief said as he get out of the car_

 _Nick didn't protest at all as he can't move his body. He can't believe Wolfe gone. What happened to him ?, Nick thought. He's imagining the worst case scenario, where the tiger found him, and take him somewhere else._

 _I left him to die._

 _Nick condition is at it's limit, he's losing consciousness as the world around him turns black slowly._

 _I left him to die._

* * *

 _Nick woke up in a bed. He looked around to see a mammals standing beside him._

 _"Oh you're awake" Said the mammals_

 _When nick focused his view, he sees the mammals is a female hippo wearing a nurse clothes._

 _Nick realize he was In a hospital._

 _"What happened ?" Nick asked_

 _"I don't know what happened, but you come here carried by the other officers last night"_

 _Nick tries to remember what's the last thing he do. Then he remembered it all._

 _"Wolfe !" as nick tried to get up, but failed because of the pain_

 _"Stop mr Wilde, you have to rest in bed" The nurse told him_

 _"Is the other officers still here ? I need to talk with them" Nick said_

 _"Yes, the buffalo told me to tell him as soon as you wake up, please wait here" The nurse said as he exited the room._

 _A few minutes later the door opened showing the chief._

 _"Wilde, how are you feeling?" the chief asked_

 _"Where's Wolfe ? did you find him ?"_

 _The chief expression answer it all for nick._

 _"No….." Nick said with disbelievement_

 _"We already search everything around it, There was a faint traces of a car but it ended when it got to the road, We found what's in the underground of the store, Wilde I need you to tell me everything that's hapenned"_

 _Nick doesn't hear a word the chief says after he hears wolfe still missing._

 _I left him to die._

 _"Wilde ? are you listening ?" the chief asked_

 _I left him to die._

 _The chief notice his expression._

 _"I'm sorry Wilde, I understand if you need sometime alone, I'll be back later" The chief as he exited the room_

 _Nick is alone again in his room. He silently mourned the loss of his partner._


	5. The aftermath

"From that day, He's never been the same again" Chief bogo said

Judy was speechless. She's was carried away and shocked by Nick past. She never though the reason Nick don't want to have a partner would be so sad and frightening.

"I thought when he decided to stay In the force he's already move on, but everytime I partnered him with somebody else, he would left them, and goes alone" He continued

"I've warned him many times, but he just wouldn't listen. The weird thing is, he always succeed in taking down a crime, I had to promoted him because all of his doing, but the longer he's working like that, the more reckless he get" The chief finally finished.

"Hopps, i'm telling you this not to feel sorry for him, but for you not to fall to the same hole as he did and if possible changing him"

Judy don't know what to say to that statement. Her shocked and scared feelings slowly changed to guilt. She finally realize why Nick is willing to be captured and tortured just for a bunny. And the chief is handing her to Nick hoping that she somehow will change Nick. She feels she's not good enough to change someone personality. All of this is happening so fast, that she doesn't know what to do.

"Chief, i…."

Chief bogo read judy face and immediately understood

"I understand if this put a pressure on you, I'm not forcing you or anything, but just think what I just said, okay"

"Yes sir"

"good, now patched your cheek and rest, I need your full report on paper as soon as possible !"

* * *

Nick felt cold. He can't see anything except the darkness. Then, he suddenly back outside the store, looking at Wolfe. He tried to reach him but every time he steps forward the more far Wolfe is. Then he sees the tiger, coming out of the store, carrying a machete, Nick watched as the tiger started to butcher his partner. He tried to shout, but his voice don't come out at all. Nick closes his eyes, hoping it would go away, but when he opened them the tiger still there, only this time, it's not Wolfe that is in front of him, It's Judy. Nick terrified looking at that sight and immediately run to her, only to find his feet can't move. He looked at his feet and found Wolfe covered in blood holding him.

"You left me to die" said Wolfe as he pulled nick to the ground

Nick struggle to get off but he feel powerless. Nick was about to give up when a light shining from above.

"Sir... Don't …. Up"

He feels like the light is getting brighter as the sound is getting clearer.

"Sir….. Stay….me"

"Nick don't die !"

Nick feels a water drop in his face. He slowly opened his eyes and sees Judy crying.

"Oh thank god" said judy

"Hopps ? what happened ?" Nick asked

"You were dead a moment before"

Nick starting to remembering what happened before.

"You've made it Judy" Nick said with a smile.

Judy shocked and angry when she sees that.

"How can you worried about someone else, when you almost died you stupid fox!" cries Judy

Nick doesn't answer that question as he realize that he has become attached to Judy. He can't afford to lose another person in his life.

 _This is why I work alone, you damn buffalo,_ Nick cursed in his thought.

"Ms hopps, I need to check Nick condition, would you please stand aside for a moment ?" The doctor in Nick rights speaks

"Oh, of course" Said Judy while drying her tears.

After assuring that Nick condition were stable, the doctor left the room, leaving an akward silent between Nick and Judy before Nick decided to break it.

"So what happened after I passed out ?"

"I ran outside and search for help, luckily grizzoly was patrolling not far from there, and you probably can guess the rest"

 _Heh, I guess my luck hasn't run out,_ Nick chukled

"Is there something funny I said sir ?" Judy wondered

"No, it's nothing" Nick said while smiling a little.

This is the second time Judy seen him smiling.

"how long I've been asleep ?"

"Two days"

"Huh, that long huh…"

Noticing his behavior, Judy is like talking to an entirely different person, then she remember what the chief has said to her.

 _Maybe I can change him_ , Judy thought. She decided to bring up the most sensitive topic for Nick.

"Sir, I heard about Wolfe from the Chief"

Nick eyes widened a moment before going to his usual calmness. His smile has vanished from his face.

"That damn blabered mouth" Nick cursed

"Sir, I know that you have going through a terrible experience, but that doesn't mean you can go around and taking crime all by yourself"

"What do you know about me ?! you're just working with me for a month,hearing my sad story doesn't mean you understand what I feel"

Judy want to argue, but the sudden opening of the door cut her words. Chief bogo walk in to the room with "definitely not happy" expression. This time, Nick is the one who greets him.

"What good is it to her if you tell my past ? all these years, not a single mammals you told, and now you decided to tell….."

"Wilde !" Chief bogo cut him mid-sentenced.

Nick became silent when he notices a change of tone from the chief.

"going to someplace without permission, leaving a crime scene, if I were you, I better start explaining myself, cause you're in big trouble Wilde"

A sweat has appeared on Nick face as he started to get nervous. There's times bogo is using a certain tone when he's really angry. It was so rare that only a few people know that. This time the chief was using it.

Nick started to tell the chief everything from the beginning.

"What exactly did you found back there ?" the chief asked

"The warehouse was used to make chemicals, but it turns out they making an dangerous drug, I'm guessing it's our new drug, have you found them yet ?" Nick asked

"Oh, we found it allright, what we don't find is your goddamned reckless ass back there !"

"Yeah, i'm a little busy at the moment before, 5 years ago it was closed down, if you can remember"

Chief Nodded as he remembered the closing down by him.

"But, it turns out the developing of the drug is never stopped, and they have perfected it right now, I read an Unknown email on one of the computers in the warehouse, it said there was a customer who want it in a large amount, and they're meeting three weeks after the email was send, on the customer pirvate property, that's all I know"

"When was the email was send ?"

"About a week ago when I found it"

"That leaves us 12 days"

Chief bogo seems to think for a few seconds, then he looked at Nick.

"good job Wilde, but this doesn't mean you're free from concequences, for starter, Rest ! I forbid you to step foot in the precint until further notice"

Nick knows that this will come eventually and he really didn't have a choice this time.

"Understood"

"You too hopps !" said the chief as he exited the room.

"Yes sir" Judy answered

After the chief left, the room filled with an awkward silence. Judy then decided to just leave him alone.

"So I guess, take care then sir"

"hopps, wait" Nick called

Judy stopped and turn around.

"I'm sorry for before, as much as I'm angry right now, you still saved me , and I'm glad you're okay, Thank you, Judy" he thanked

Judy felt happiness when she hears that.

"No problem sir, glad to help" she said before exiting the room.

The apology and thanks from Nick has cheer her up. On her way home, she noticed that is probably the second time Nick has ever said Her first name after that warehouse. _I can change Him ! ,_ Judy thought as she walking down the road with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Morning Sir" Judy greeted the fox

"Hopps, I told you to leave me alone" Nick protest

I'ts been 5 days since Nick awoke, and every morning, Judy Would come to the hospital to visit Nick, even though Nick is clearly not enjoying it and want her gone. Her intention is not just to visit Nick of course but also to help him. She smiled as she pulled out her secret weapon.

"Blueberries ?" Judy offered

Nick looked at the basket Judy carried, full of blueberries. He usually ignored or reject Judy gift for him, but this time, Nick doesn't sure if he can.

 _Why it must be Blueberries,_ Nick thought as he looked at his favorite food. Nick tried all his best not to accept it, but after a few days eating hospital food, he can't stand it anymore. He take a few and goes to eat it. Judy smiled grew wider when she sees Nick eating the blueberries.

"It's still fresh from my family farm" Said judy holding her excitement as she finally able to gift something to him.

Of all the blueberries he tried in Zootopia, this is the most delicious Nick ever taste in his life. He then take a few more and eat it.

"Ok, im just gonna put it here" Said judy while putting the basket in a table next to Nick's bed.

"Thank you" Nick thanked

"You're welcome, so when can you leave the hospital ?"

"The doctor said I can leave tomorrow"

"That's great ! I'm happy for you sir" said Judy.

Even though what she said was true, she was a little sad about it. These 5 days, she was able to approach Nick without him pulling away is because he still have to lying in the hospital bed, but tomorrow she's not sure if Nick would even answer her phone call.

On the other hand, Nick is feeling what he's not have feel a long time ago, warmthness. She hates to admit it, but Judy being around is actually enjoyable for him. He feels he owed her all of her help and decided to pay it off.

"Hopps"

"What is it sir ?"

"Tommorow after I got out, want to grab a cup of coffee with me ? my treat"

Judy surprised when she hears that. She's never though that Nick would go as far as offering her to grab a cup of coffee with him.

"Of course !" Judy answered happily

"Great, I call you when I got out" Nick said before eating more blueberries while secretly hoping that this was not a mistake.

* * *

 _This WAS a mistake_

Nick is sitting in one of the seats on Central café. The fox is wearing his green hawaiaan T-Shirt that he only wear when he's on a casual occasion, and he clearly hasn't been wearing it for a long time. He's been waiting for Judy to come for almost 15 minutes now, and in that 15 minutes he slowly regretting his decision.

 _What am I thinking ? hanging out with some mammal? That's not like you at all,_ Nick thought. Just when he's thinking about leaving, Judy came in from the front door.

 _There goes my chance to leave,_ Nick sighed. When she sees him, she's smiling and waving at him.

"Sorry I'm late sir, my neighbor seems to have a problem and I got to help them"

"it's okay, I only been here for a few minutes, coffee ?" Nick offered

"Sure" Judy takes it

Judy looked at the fox. This is the first time she sees Nick in a different clothes other than his Uniform. Both of them stays silent making the awkward silence began. Nick has been a loner from a long time that he forgot how to do a casual conversation, while Judy is known in bunnyburrow for her Interactive nature when she meets mammals, but even in situation she can't do much, because not only Nick is a fox, but also her superior. Fortunately Judy decided to talk.

"So, how are you feeling sir ?"

"I'm fine" he paused for a second then continue

"call me Nick if we're outside of work"

"Okay, Nick, where did you come from before coming to Zootopia ?"

"I grew up here, in happy town"

Judy nodded when she hears that.

"Pardon me to ask you this Nick, but this has been in my mind since I started working with you, how long have you been in the force?"

"11 years"

Judy eyes Widened when she hears that.

"Really ? that long ?"

"why would I lie to you hopps?"

"I know, I'm just….. surprised"

Nick wondered what part of working 11 years surprised her, even bogo is longer in the force than he is. Speaking of wondering, Nick intended not to be the one who just answered.

"How about you Judy ?where did you come from?"

"I'm from bunny burrow ! you should visit sometimes"

Nick smiled a little as he slowly get the hang of this hangout and decided to ask more.

"What about your reason ? what makes you want to be a police officer?

"Well, it's my dream since I was little ! nobody would believe a small bunny will be a police officer, but here I am, proving them wrong" she smiled

Nick smiled even wider when he realize they're so much alike, well the **old him**. Nick smile slowly fading as he remembering those happy moment back then. This is what Nick been avoiding for 10 years. Making a bond with other mammals only to lose them in the end. Nick doesn't want it to happen again.

"Nick you okay ?" Judy noticed his change of expression

"I'm sorry Judy, I need to leave" Nick said as he go straight to the front door, but something stops him midway and turned around.

"it was Nice to hangout like this Judy, maybe we can do it again sometimes" he said with a sad expression before he continue to walk leaving Judy alone in her table wondering if there's anything she said hurt his feeling.


	6. The Old wound

"Come in" said chief bogo

Judy opened the door and sees Nick already inside with the Chief trying to avoid eye contact with her. After her failed attempt at the café, as she expected Nick doesn't respond when she tries to contact him. This is her first time seeing him again after 5 days straight.

"Good, you're both here, now we can finally starts, your little "action" last week was unnecessary and you both should be held responsible"

Judy nodded accepting her fate while Nick is staring empty at the chief.

"However, because of Detective Wilde new information, we're kind of in the middle of something, and I decided to give you both 1 last chance, especially you Wilde" He glared the fox

Nick didn't bother to reply while Judy was so relieved when she hears that.

"I need you both in the bullpen right after this, are we clear ?" Bogo asked

"Yes sir" Nick and Judy answered.

"Good, let's go" The chief said as he get up and exiting the room

Nick was about to follow him when Judy called.

"Nick, wait"

"Hopps, we're at work"

Judy immediately realize her mistake.

"oh I'm sorry sir, I need to confirm something , I'm not making you mad or anything did I ?"

Nick looked at her for a few seconds.

 _It's not you Judy, the problem is me,_ Nick thought.

"No, now move before that buffalo changes his mind"

Judy smiled and followed Nick to the bullpen. The situation of the bullpen is still the same as always, the noise among officers there filled the room. It's been a long time since Nick got into the bullpen, and he definitely miss all those noise. When they both got in, the room got quite a bit, some of the officers glance at them even whispering about them. They both ignored it, and sit at the one last seat left in the front.

"allright ! listen up ! Exactly tomorrow, we're about to go bust a drug transaction , and I need you all to focus right now" The chief shouted, making the room silence

"Target name is Dawn Bellwether, she was the owner of Wether industrial area 5 years ago before it was closed down due to making a dangerous drug, unfortunately, we weren't able to capture her before and she went down the radar"

"Until a new information has been received that she's still making the drug and planning to sell it to a rich cheetah who have a big influence in zootopia community named George Lightpaw. The transaction will be occurred in his house whose security is very tight. Of course we can't just barge into someone properties without proof and warren. Fortunately, tommorow George will held a party in his house, I believe it was an disguise for the transaction.

and that's where Detective Wilde and Officer Hopps come in"

Both Nick and Judy surprised when the chief says their name. They feel all attention in the room was focused to them.

"They both will get in as a guest to the party, and sneak to confirm the transaction whether it's happening or not. When they give the signal, we barge in, any question ?" The chief finally finished

One red furred paw raise up.

"Yes Wilde ?"

"How can we be invited to a private party that being held by a rich mammal ?"

"Don't worry about that, I already arranged something so that you both will get in, any more question?"

The room stays silent.

"Good, now prepared yourself, Hopps, Wilde stay, Dismissised !"

The officers in the room get to their own agenda, while Nick and Judy stays In the bullpen accompanied by their chief. Judy is still confused why they are given such an important mission after her screwed up.

"Go on hopps" The chief said notice her confusement

"I'm sorry sir, is there any specific reason why you choose us to be the guest instead of someone else?" Judy asked

"Yes, you both are our smallest officer who fit to a sneak mission like this, as much as I want you to stay away from the case, I didn't have any choice"

Judy nodded in understanding.

"any more complain ?"

Both Nick and Judy stays silent this time.

"One of the riches that been invited to the party is happen to be my friend, an otter named Otterton. I already contact him and says a fox and a bunny will meet him this afternoon" bogo continued

"Where will we met him sir?" Judy asked

Nick sees a little smile in bogo face when he said the answer.

"Mystic spring oasis"

* * *

"So what exactly is this place ?" Judy asked as she looked at the front door of Mystic Spring Oasis

"It's a place where mammals can be themselves, litteraly" Nick answered as he goes in.

 _What does that even mean,_ Judy followed Nick in confusion.

They greeted by a yak meditating in the reception desk. Nick press the bell in the desk causing quite loud sound that makes the yak notice them.

"Can I help you ?" The yak asked

"We're here to meet Emmit Otterton" Nick answered

"Are you a member ?"

"No, but we already have an appointment with him"

"Ah very well, follow me"

"Brace yourself hopps" Nick warned

Judy didn't understand what he means until the yak moving away from the reception desk and goes to the door in the right without wearing any clothes at all.

"Oh god, you're naked" Judy said while she covered her eyes

"of course, didn't your fox friend already told you ?"

Judy look at Nick with an angry gaze.

"Could you be A little more specific"

Nick smiled a little when he notice her annoyance.

"Oh, that reminds me, there's a new policies in here, every visitor would have to take their clothes off in here, so would you kindly take take those off ?" the yak informs them

This time even Nick was surprised when they hear the yak.

 _That damn buffalo must be know about this_ , Nick finally realized what the smile in bogo face means before.

"Wait, what ?" Judy asked in disbelievement

"You heard him hopps" said Nick as he started to take off his clothes

"you actually agree with this sir?"

"Well, what choice do we have ? you could wait outside if you want to"

"that's it ! I just wait outside, you don't mind not telling bogo about this do you sir ?"

"what you want to worry is not me hopps, but the otter we're about to meet, he's the chief friend after all" Said Nick while he takes the last of his clothes and now completely naked

"Ugh, not you too" Judy closes her eyes not wanting to see his superior naked

"So, you coming ?" Nick asked

Judy felt the contradict dwell inside her. After a few seconds of thinking, she's decided her choice.

"Fine" Judy said as she began to remove her clothes

"All right guys, follow me" The yak said as he open the door.

Judy doesn't know what is happening anymore when she's following the yak. While trying to cover her naked body, she's flinched when she's sees her surrounding. All around her was naked mammals. Some was playing sport, some of them were swimming, and there was even a few who were just sunbathing in the ground. Nick on the other hand, is not too bothered by his surrounding.

"Hey, ottenton, you got some company" The yak called the otter who was sitting while reading a book and of course, completely naked.

"Who ?"

"I don't know, some fox and bunny, they said they have an appointment with you"

"ah yes" The otter stands up and turned around to looked at them. He looked at Judy and immediately recognize her.

"You must be Judy hopps, and you…." Otterton paused when he sees Nick

"You're him aren't you ? the big bad fox, The legend, The one and only Nick Wilde" Said the otter

Nick frowned when he hears that. Otterton reads Nick face and said.

"Yeah bogo tells a lot about you"

 _Just how many mammals he told about me_ , Nick thought.

"Let's just cut to the chase, What's exactly we're here for ?" Nick asked

"Oh ? bogo didn't tell you ?"

"He just said to meet you here" nick answered

"we're here to talk, if you both are gonna go to the party with me, you sure need a lot of preparation"

"And I think it's best to just do it on my house, since your friend over there is already blushing to death" The otter pointed at Judy

* * *

"So, how do I look ?"

Judy comes out of the room wearing a red dress that were given to her by Otterton. Nick was speechless for a few seconds when he sees her before clearing his throat and answer.

"It's…Nice"

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same, the wires and the tightness is killing me right now" She complained

It's been 6 hours since they got into Otterton house. They were given instruction how to behave in the party and have been given a cloth that fits for the party. Chief bogo came in the night, bringing a communication device for them. The party starts exactly at midnight. He tells them to stays in there and go with otterton as for he himself will take the other officers and travel with them.

" _Hopps, Wilde, can you hear me ?"_ A voice in both Nick and Judy earpieces called

"Yes" Nick said

"Loud and clear, Chief" Judy answered

" _Good, remember, your task is just scouting, when you see bellwether, signal us immediately, we'll take care the rest"_ The chief ordered

"Yes sir" Judy answered

" _Wilde, I swear if I see one of your stunts again, you can say goodbye to your badge_ "

Nick doesn't answer him. It's not like he want to do his this "alone" anyway, or to be precised he can't. He already learns from his mistake before, that he will dangering his stubborn bunny if he do so. Besides, he already made a promise with her. If only bogo didn't partnered him to Judy, maybe he would do the opposite.

"Hey, the limousine already come, let's go" Otterton called from downstairs.

Both Nick and judy Walked down the stairs and go straight to the limousine.

Nick is staring outside the car window as the car started to move. He looked at his reflection on the window, a fox wearing a fancy tuxedo, making mammals unaware that he's a detective with wires to comunicate strapped onto his body. The fox then looked at Judy reflection. Judy appereance tonight really shocked him. From the first time looking her wearing it, he's almost lost his composure, but at the last second he's succeed not to. He's wondering why Judy still want to do a dangerous mission like this. The chief would understand if she just says no . After that last "Incident" mammals would probably still shocked after just 2 weeks. But she didn't.

 _You're probably the braverst mammal I've met Judy_ , Nick thought while he secretly smile.

After 30 minutes of driving, Nick noticed that they getting further away from civilization. Based on the trees around them, they must be in a rainforest area just like the Chief and Otterton told us before. Nick can see something in afar, Nick thought that was the house but as they getting closer, Nick was astonished. It was more like an Estate than a house, surrounded by walls with a yard that Its wide Nick never seen. There was a total of 3 bulding, one in the middle is the house, the left one is a green house, and the right one as he doesn't know what it is. That views makes Nick questioned the success of this mission and appereantly he's not the only one

"Uh….chief you there?" Judy asked through the earpiece

" _What is it hopps ?"_

"You already in position right ?"

" _Yes"_

"Then, how do you plan to get past those wall ?"

 _"Don't worry Hopps, we got a plan, just do your task"_

"okay" Judy sounds not too confident

The car stopped not long after that. There are 3 Wolf guarding the gate as they coming closer to the car.

"Just stay quiet, let me do the talking" Otterton said as he opened the windows

"Can I Help you ?" One of the wolves ask

"I'm Emmit Otterton, I'm here to attend the party" said otterton as he handed the invitation to the wolf.

The wolf examined it for a moments and then sees Nick and Judy in the back.

"What about them ?"

"They're with me"

The wolf Nodded and open the door letting them pass. The car then stopped in front of the house.

"Try to blend in, if someone asked who you are, tell them Nick is my business companion and Judy is her assistant" Otterton said as he opened the front door

Judy has been to many party, mostly in bunnyburrow. She already expected that the party will be fancy and stuff, but what she seen is exeed her expectations. They were in a grand hall, with a 2 stairwell positioned symmetrically in front of them leading to the second floor. Between the stairwell, there was a stage with musicians standing on it. There was a small bar in her left and a table with kinds of food right in the middle of the room.

"Hopps, you coming ?"

Judy was too absorbed in looking around that she doesn't realize otterton has left and Nick already a few steps ahead.

"Where's Mr. Otterton ?"

"He left to greet some friend"

Judy followed Nick to the small bar, and they both sits.

"Beer" Nick said to the bartender

"So, what's the plan here ?" Judy asked

"We wait, fancy party like this usually have a moment where the host will speaks in front of the guests"

"That's when we find George" Judy said in understanding

Nick nodded.

"Wait….Are you already have been to a party like this sir ?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me fluff" Nick said as he drink his beer

Judy doesn't like he's calling her that, but decided to ignore it.

"Are you sure consuming alcohol on a mission is a good idea sir ?"

"It's not, but I can assure you my resistance to alcohol are pretty high"

" _Wilde, you realize I listen to the whole thing right ?"_ bogo said from the earpiece

"It's just 1 glass"

Before they could continue, the music stop.

"Excuse me"

All attention was grabbed by that voice. It was coming from a cheetah in a suit standing on the stage.

"There he is" Nick said

"I would like to thank you all for your precious time to attend my celebration party, I can't tell you how much I gratefull for it, but there is one thing I can tell you though….."

"Please enjoy the party"

With that last sentence, the cheetah get off the stage and start walking accompanied by 2 bodyguards which are lions.

"Let's go hopps"

They both followed George carefully and unnoticed to the back of the house. George then get in to a door while one of his bodyguards stays behind and guarding the door.

Nick approached the lion.

"Excuse me, Is this the way to the bathroom ?" Nick asked

"No" the lion answer in cold

"Can you at show me where the bathroom is ?" said Nick trying to lure the lion away from the door

"No"

"Very well then, I just asked another mammal"

They both walked away from the tiger until they think is safe to communicate without being heard.

"Sir, we got a problem" Judy contacted bogo through her earpieces.

Nick looked outside through the windows beside him and sees George with his other guard walking toward the next building on the right.

"We were following the target, but the way is blocked and…."

"Wait, hopps" Nick cutting her sentence and pointed what he sees

"Oh, nevermind sir, we found him"

"Bogo, looks like he's heading to another building in the right, should we follow him?" Nick asked

" _Do it quietly and don't get caught, if you get caught alert me immediately"_

"C'mon hopps"

Nick followed by Judy backtracked and get out trough the front door. He looked around to make sure there's no one watching them and started walking trough the building. As he gets closer, he realize it was somekind of barn. He proceed to the door, and peek through the hole. In the middle of the barn, sits a lamb and a cheetah, talking with each other. They're surrounded by many guards inside.

"Sir, we found bellwether, he's talking with George as we speak"

" _Good, now go to the party, let us do the rest"_

Before Nick could answer, a voice behind them

"Hey, what were you two doing here ?" a flashlight is blinding Nick and Judy vision as they turned to see the source of the voice. Nick can see that it's one of the wolf that guarding the gate before.

" _Wilde, did you get caught ?"_ bogo asked

Nick doesn't answer as he tried to acted his way out

"We're just looking for the bathroom"

It seems like the wolf in front of them didn't buy it as he draw out a gun and pointed at them.

"Get in"

"what ?" Judy asked

"Get in the barn"

Nick could just easily knock the gun out of his hand, but the problem is there's judy who's standing beside him. He can't risk Judy getting hit or even shot. Embracing for what's coming, Nick turned around and opened the door.

* * *

A dark figure watching a meeting of a cheetah and a sheep from the second floor of a barn accompanied by 6 guard. Even though that he's the one in charge of this meeting, he's too annoyed to deal with this kind of stuff. That's why he asked his right hand to deal with it instead.

"Why is this meeting have to be in this filthy place?!" The sheep protest

"I'm sorry miss bellwether, this is for your safety as you are wanted by the ZPD" The cheetah

"I disappeared for 5 years, they will forgot about me"

"Miss bellwether do you know that one of your underlings, is secretly sells your product to the public?"

"what!?"

"The ZPD have already found 15 cases of the same occurance that was caused by your product, soon they will know that it was you who created them"

"Doug, that son of a bitch"

"Fortunately for you , we still want your product, that's why we silence him, But it seems like the information fell to some detective, but we already take care of that too"

"So what ? you expect a thank you for me ?"

"No, we just want your cooperation"

The sheep fell silence for a moment.

"Fine"  
"did you bring the sample ?"  
The sheep reach to his pocket and took out a bottle containing pills.

"ah Remarkable"

"1 pill enough to paralyze any mammal for 3 hours before they started to experience heart failure"

"Thank you miss bellwether, you can send me the rest tomm….."

His sentence was cut when the door opened. The mammals inside turned their attention to the fox and bunny who walk forward accompanied by a wolf who holding a gun to them.

"Boss, I found them outside sneaking around this place"

"We were just looking for the bathroom, I swear" The fox talked

The figure on the second floor sees something familiar in the fox. It's like he already met him somewhere.

"What are you doing !" The cheetah angry at the wolf

"They are our guest, this is no way to threat a guest, escort them to the party" The cheetah continued and then turned to the fox

"I'm sorry, sir, I hope you can forgive this situation"

As they began to leave, the figure finally remembered who the fox is and called them.

"Wait"

Nick can't believe it worked. It seems like George thought that they are his guests. Nick sigh in relieved when they started walked to leave the barn. But it seems like his luck is running out of stock.

"Wait" a new voice called

Nick froze in place when he hears that voice. He know that voice from somewhere.

"He's a cop" said the

"Are you sure sir ?" The cheetah asked the owner of the voice

Nick turned around to look at the cheetah gaze and barely see a figure in the second floor.

"Check them" the figure ordered

The Wolf in front of them search him and found the communication device.

"Boss" The wolf showed what he's found

"Bring them here"

"Move" said the wolf as he push Nick forward

"So, how do you know about this?" The cheetah asked the figure

"Simple"

The figure jumped down reavealing himself to the light in the middle of the room.

Nick eyes Widened when he sees the figure. He saw the face that made his life a living punishment for his fault. The face of **the tiger that took his partner**.

"I remembered" The tiger smile

"YOU!" Nick shocked turned to anger as he slowly walked toward the tiger but stops when all the guards in the room pulled their gun and pointed it at him.

"Well, well, long time no see fox, still healty as ever I supposed" The tiger approach him slowly

"What have you done to my partner?!" Nick asked

"You still hasn't move on I see"

"Answer me you Fucker!"

"calm down, I'm gonna tell you anyway" he paused then continue

"you see, When I found him, He was just standing there in the cold, can't move from his spot while I approached him, it was so easy to take him, as easy as taking a candy from a baby"

Nick can't hold his anger anymore. He threw his fist to the tiger face, only for the tiger to catch it and slammed Nick to the ground. Before Nick could stand up, the tiger pinned him to the ground.

"Nick!" Judy tried to help him but the wolf behind held her in place

"He's not even struggling, he just stay still as I dragged him to the car"

"you Bastard!"

"I have some quality time with him after that" The tiger whispered in Nick ears

"Get off me!" Nick struggle to get off

"Maybe I will show you what remains of him"

"Take the fox to my manor, ALIVE, as for the bunny…" the tiger examined her

"Do whatever you want with her" He ordered to George

"As you wish"

The guard started carrying Nick and Judy away, they both struggle to get off their captors.

"Don't touch her !"

When they just reached the door, a sound of something very loud was coming from above followed by a bright light illuminating the whole barn.

" _This is the ZPD, put down the fox and the bunny and surrender yourself"_

All the mammals there looked up and sees a helicopter with the color of ZPD. They also sees a couple of cruiser heading towards them from the gate. While his captors still shocked by the sudden appearance by the ZPD, Nick sees this as an opportunity and kick the bear who holds him in the leg. Judy doesn't pass the opportunity too, bit the wolf hand as he screamed in pain. Before the wolf could recover Judy jumped from the ground and throw a hop kick at the wolf, possibly knocking him out. All of that were happening in a matter of seconds, The remaining guards react a second late before shooting their gun at the fox and the bunny who run and taking cover in the side of the barn. One of the guard tried to approached them before a hole appeared in his head followed by gun shot. Nick sees Wolfword in the helicopter aiming his riffle at the guards below.

"Shit ! sir, please go to the backdoor" George said

"Hold them off" The tiger answered as he run away

Nick saw the tiger running away to the back.

 _Oh, no you don't,_ Nick thought as he started to going around to the back to intercept.

"Sir, wait !" Judy warn him, but Nick doesn't care.

Nick sole purpose right now is for the tiger to pay what he has done. Blinded by his anger, Nick doesn't know that the tiger had been waiting for him in the corner. Nick stomach feels like hell when the tiger kick him.

"I would love to chat a bit more with you, but this is not a good time, till we met again fox"

"wait…" groaned Nick

The tiger continued running, leaving Nick alone in pain and agony.


End file.
